What Makes A Life (What Makes A Home)
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: A single spell can change everything. Canon divergence based on a butterfly effect. For Momma J.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for Hogwarts Assignment, Women's History task 9 - Write about one small action having a butterfly effect.**

 **Beta'd By - Sam and Grandma Lizzy**

 **Word count - 1231**

 _Written for Momma J - I hope you feel better, all the loves!_

* * *

 **What Makes A Life (What Makes A Home)**

* * *

"Accio Sirius!" Remus shouted, the terror and panic clear in his tone.

...

 _Harry leant against his godfather's leg, his eyes on the fireplace. He'd been particularly clingy since the Battle at the Ministry of Magic, but Sirius didn't seem to mind. He was currently running his hand absently through Harry's hair._

 _The care and attention was something Harry had never felt before, and he thought it was probably a good thing that he wasn't trying to talk._

 _The lump in his throat would be hard to get words around._

 _..._

Harry watched with muted horror as Sirius, only inches away from falling through the veil, jerked to a stop before flying across the room off the dias towards Remus.

…

" _It's his sixteenth birthday, Moony! We've got to do something special!"_

 _Remus sighed. "Just because you've got your freedom, doesn't mean you've to take him around the world in the space of a month!"_

" _But I can. So why shouldn't I?"_

" _Because no matter that you're free, we're still at war. You have to remember that, mate."_

 _Sirius sighed. "I know, I know. I just… he missed out on a childhood, Moony. I want to give him some of that back."_

 _Remus smiled sadly. "I know, Padfoot. But… you know Harry. He'll be happy with something quiet, as long as he's with you."_

" _Us," Sirius corrected, bumping their shoulders together. "He'll be happy if he's with us."_

 _..._

On his way, he bumped against Lucius, causing the blond man to stumble, his hands flailing for purchase that he couldn't find. Before Harry could stop it, Lucius tumbled headfirst through the veil, his scream echoing out.

…

 _Sirius was smirking at him._

 _Harry did not like that smirk. That smirk spelled trouble. That smirk spelled teasing._

" _A little birdie told me that you've got a girlfriend," Sirius said, in a sing-song tone that immediately had Harry glaring at him._

" _Sirius -"_

" _A girlfriend in the shape of a pretty little Weasley girl."_

" _Sirius -"_

" _I mean, really Harry, you couldn't choose someone who doesn't have six older brothers? Really? Have I taught you nothing?"_

" _I like her," Harry muttered. "A lot."_

 _Sobering slightly, Sirius reached over and ruffled his hair. "I'm happy for you, kid. But really? Six older brothers? Are you daft?"_

 _..._

"Harry, get down!" Sirius yelled, and Harry jumped out of the way as a green light flashed by his head, missing him by inches.

…

" _I'm proud of you, kid," Sirius said quietly, smiling at his godson. "It's over."_

 _Harry offered him a weak smile, wincing when it disturbed a particularly nasty cut on his cheek._

" _Come on, let's get you up to the Hospital Wing. Poppy will fix you right up."_

 _Shaking his head, Harry leaned into his godfather. "She has worse than a few cuts to deal with, Sirius. I just… I just want to go home."_

 _Sirius nodded, gently pushing Harry back, then lifted him, one arm under his back, the other in the joints of his knees._

" _Then let's go home."_

…

Harry slipped around the dias, ducking spells left and right as he tried to get to his godfather's side. As he reached him, their arms outstretched to touch one another, Dumbledore arrived.

…

" _I can't believe my little Prongslet is getting married."_

 _Harry shook his head, rolling his eyes as he straightened his traditional dress robes._

" _You're a child, you know?"_

 _Sirius laughed. "Where's the fun in being an adult anyway?" He paused. "You're okay, right? I don't need to help you run away and hide?"_

" _I'm good," Harry confirmed._

 _George entered the room, raising his eyebrow at Harry. "Pretty sure if you don't make your way to the end of the aisle, Mum will bust a blood vessel."_

" _I'm coming now," Harry confirmed. "Have you seen Ginny?"_

 _George smiled. "She looks beautiful."_

" _She always has," Harry replied softly, before he nodded to Sirius. "I'm ready. How do I look?"_

" _You look like -" Sirius paused, and Harry could practically hear the words 'your father' echoing in the silence. "You look amazing," Sirius said after a minute, clearing his throat. "And I'm proud of you. And your parents will be looking down on you, proud to call you their son."_

" _I love you, Sirius."_

" _I love you too, kid. Come on, let's go get you married."_

…

Harry had never felt pain like it. Fudge was trying to send Sirius back to Azkaban, and he couldn't, he wouldn't lose his godfather again. As the Aurors were called, Voldemort stepped through the flames of one of the fireplaces.

…

" _He's beautiful, Harry," Sirius whispered, looking at the little boy in Harry's arms. "So, tell me his name!"_

" _James Sirius Potter," Harry replied quietly, his eyes gleaming in the low light in the hospital room._

" _You… you named him after me?"_

 _Harry blinked. "Of course. You're my godfather; you're like my dad, Sirius. You helped make me who I am. You helped him be born, because without you, I'd have failed years ago."_

 _Sirius shook his head. "You would never have failed, Harry. Not ever."_

" _Well. Whatever. My first born son is being named after the two men who mean the most to me."_

" _I…"_

 _Molly entered the room, practically glowing as she swept over to coo over the little boy in Harry's arms. Harry happily handed him over to be doted on by his grandmother, and moved over to Sirius, wrapping him in a tight hug._

" _You'll never know how important you are in my life, and how grateful I am that I didn't lose you before I ever got the chance to know you."_

 _Sirius squeezed him back, tears falling freely from his eyes. "I've always been proud to call you my godson. Now. TIme to go and tell Remus the happy news. You know he's a nag when I don't fill him in on the important stuff."_

 _Harry grinned. "Not telling him that I got engaged for nearly a week was probably bad friend etiquette on your part, let's be real."_

 _Sirius sighed. "He's still salty about that, you know? Brings it up every time he's drunk."_

 _Harry chuckled. "Go. I'll owl you when we're home and you can both come see us."_

 _Sirius nodded, a wide grin on his face. "The only question now, is do I wake him up with horns blaring or cold water?"_

…

And all hell broke loose.

…

 _Harry smiled from the barbecue, where he'd been put on cooking duty, in his back garden. The kids were running riot, Sirius, Charlie, and George almost as bad as them. Molly and Arthur were relaxing on the patio swing, and Hermione and Ginny were gossiping at the table, glasses of wine in front of them._

 _That this was his life amazed Harry._

 _He'd never known family when he was a child, and yet now, at thirty five years old, he had an abundance of it._

 _Looking back, he couldn't help but think about how different it could have been had Remus not had the quick thinking to summon Sirius to his side._

" _You okay, Harry?" Sirius called, holding James upside down by his ankles._

" _I'm great," Harry replied, smiling. Nodding at James, he added, "He's going to be sick -"_

 _James vomited on Sirius' shoes._

 _And Harry couldn't stop his laugh from echoing around the garden, the others' laughter quickly mingling with his own._


End file.
